Jimmy Shrine Discovered
by ObviousFan
Summary: Jimmy's house is taken away...AGAIN! This time, he's staying with Heloise. He then gets too curious about the lever Heloise wants no one to pull. What if he pulls it, and actually discovers what Heloise has been hiding for so long?
1. Discovered

Again, Cerbee was taking Jimmy's house away, to chase after Dorkus in a soccer ball suit, and again, Beezy and Heloise are debating whose house Jimmy should stay at. Jimmy was just annoyed by all this. It was the same old thing every time Jimmy's house was taken away, until finally something happened.

"Fine, you win," Beezy reluctantly said. After all that arguing, he decides to give up. There was a victory face on Heloise.

"Good. C'mon Jimmy," She pulled his hand to her house. Jimmy looked back at Beezy.

He looked angrier than ever.

Jimmy felt sorry, he was about to call to Beezy until he lost it all when Heloise threw him on the couch—literally.

"Just relax. I'll go get us some snacks," Heloise said, and walked to the kitchen. Jimmy stared at the lever near a bookshelf. _Why doesn't Heloise want anyone to touch the lever? _Jimmy thought. He looked around. Heloise was no where in sight. He crept to the lever, looked around again.

"If Heloise doesn't want anyone to touch it, then I won't," Jimmy said, trying to resist. He walked back to the couch, but only went half way. He looked back at it. It was pressuring him. He wanted to know what Heloise was hiding, but Jimmy has to respect her property. He walked back to the lever, was about to pull it and…

"Jimmy, what are you doing?"

Jimmy jumped. Heloise was looking at him with her awkward face. Jimmy had to come up with something.

"Uhh, I fell off the couch all the way over here," _Nice save, Jimmy_ he thought sarcastically. _Fell_ of the couch? Heloise just glared at him. She set the snacks down on a table.

"Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Nothing,"

That glare of hers makes it look like she can see through Jimmy. He could feel sweat falling from his forehead. Jimmy tried to make an excuse just to get Heloise to leave. He spilled the tray purposely.

"Oops, Sorry, Heloise, I'll get that cleaned up," Jimmy said. He picked up the snacks and put them on the tray, and headed towards Heloise's kitchen. He was away from the lever, but was glad to get away from the glare. He threw the snacks out the window, and Beezy came out of nowhere eating them. He ran back to the living room, but Heloise was still there, waiting for Jimmy to return. She looked at a wristwatch hidden under her sleeves. Jimmy frowned. He tried to walk casually to the room, and lay on the couch.

"Great morning, right?" Jimmy had his weird smile—a smile that meant he was hiding something. Heloise paid no attention to his face at the moment, looked at the watch, and looked up.

"It's 3 in the afternoon," Heloise stared. She was thinking either Jimmy was an idiot or he was hiding something.

"Right, I knew that. I'll be right back," Jimmy said, biting his lips. Thankfully, Heloise went back to her room. He sighed in relief. He went to the lever again.

"I do wonder **what **Heloise is hiding in here," Jimmy asked himself. He knew Heloise would be pissed if he pulled the lever, but they were friends, and friends don't keep secrets (in most occasions). He shut his eyes, and pulled the lever.

Nothing happened.

Jimmy was about the pull the lever up, until he turned his head around. His jaw dropped. He was face to face with a room that was filled with Jimmy himself. He walked inside. There were Jimmy balloons with kisses on them, a Jimmy statue of some sort with a kiss mark, a picture frame of Jimmy sleeping, and other stuff with Jimmy written all over it. His jaw was still dropped. He knew what was going on—or did he?

"Sweet room. I guess I'm supposed to be sleeping here," Jimmy said and walked inside. He sat on the pillow, and his eyes were traveling around the place. He then stopped. It was all coming to him. Kiss marks, framed clothing, and a huge picture of him sleeping! It finally occurred to him: Heloise likes him.

"I gotta tell Beezy!" Jimmy turned around, and saw Heloise standing there. He was caught. Worse, Heloise was about to pull the lever down.

"It took you this long to realize it. Well you're not going anywhere," Heloise had a sinister laugh, and pulled the lever down.


	2. Trapped

The door closed. Jimmy was trapped in the shrine. He looked around. Finding out one of your best friends has a crush on you was too much. Jimmy sat on the pillow. His mind was playing tricks on him. The dolls, the balloons, the statue, the picture, they all seemed to glare at him with an evil smile. It began to scare him a bit—or maybe a lot. Why would Heloise trap him in there? Two reasons crawled slowly one by one into his mind.

"Either she's preventing me from telling people about this, or she just has a creepy crush on me and wants me to be trapped here forever," Jimmy pondered over this. The Jimmy's stared at him; a sudden draft came over him—or was it just that he was scared, that chills came down his back. Doesn't matter, what matters is that Jimmy has to get the hell out of here.

"There's got to be another opening somewhere, there has to be one," Jimmy said, looking around for an opening. He noticed an air vent that was high up. It seemed like miles away. It's impossible to get up there. Jimmy just stared.

"How in the world am I going to get up there?" Jimmy asked himself. He looked around the shrine for something he could stack up, or to climb on to get to the vent. Suddenly, he noticed a ladder. There was a label next to it:

**EMERGENCY LADDER.**

**USE WHEN STUCK IN ROOM.**

Jimmy grabbed the ladder to get to the air vent. It was long, but light. Jimmy didn't have that much muscle in him, so he almost toppled over when trying to carry the ladder. He finally found his balance after a second or two. He sighed in relief. He placed the ladder underneath the air vent, and began to climb up, and open the vent to get out.

**MEANWHILE…**

Heloise was in a room, brushing a Jimmy model with blond hair on it. She began to brush the hair with her favorite brush. It was another room filled with Jimmy. She continued to brush, and talked to a Jimmy pillow.

"Would you marry me even if I was out of your league?" Heloise asked the pillow. She imitated Jimmy's voice to make the pillow speak.

"Of course I would marry you. Why wouldn't I? You're the only thing that's in my mind besides that Beezy," Heloise giggled to herself. She just hoped that someday Jimmy would actually say that to her.

**BACK TO JIMMY…**

There were many passages in the air vents. How will Jimmy know which is the way out of Heloise's house? He looked around. The only ways he could choose was left, right, or straight, but which way will lead him to the outside? He didn't know which to pick, so he decided to go to the one his finger pointed towards [eenie meenie]. His finger landed to the left, and he turned left. Suddenly a TV of Heloise showed up out of nowhere.

"If you're here, then you're half way to getting to…"It paused. Suddenly behind Jimmy, the vents shut closed. There was no turning back. "My room," an evil laughter came from the TV, and the TV disappeared. Jimmy's eyes grew wider. Jimmy started to sweat. He was frightened. He didn't want to go to Heloise's room, he wanted to get out!

"Well, no turning back, Jimmy. Guess I'll have to try to sneak out of Heloise's room without being caught—alive," Jimmy swallowed hard. His heart pounded like a hammer trying to hammer a nail to metal. He kept on crawling through the vent.

**BACK TO HELOISE**

She was still brushing the hair of the model. Her eyes shut. She was relaxed. Nothing could disturb her moment with her Jimmy's.

_BUMP!_

Heloise's eyes shot open. She looked around to see what it was. There was something around her, or someone. In the vent, Jimmy rubbed the top of his head. He bumped the air vent forgetting he was in a small space.

"Ow, that hurts," Jimmy said aloud. He didn't realize that he spoke out loud after 2 seconds, and covered his mouth. _Think you stupid idiot, THINK!_ Jimmy thought to himself. He knows he has to stop talking, or else Heloise will discover him in the vents and take him back to the shrine, or _worse_.

Heloise was looking around. She could've sworn she heard someone talking. She grabbed a gun that shoots out super glue that'll stick you to the nearest wall. She used the Jimmy pillow as a shield just in case something attacked her. She didn't look up to see that Jimmy was looking down at her from an opening in the vents. Jimmy sighed, softly this time. He kept crawling trying to find another way out, until…

_SNAP!_

A bolt flew off the vents. Heloise looked up to see that the vents were breaking. She knew someone was there, and she was prepared to shoot. Jimmy was too heavy. The vents were getting weaker. Jimmy was going to fall!

**Sorry for the weirdness. I'll get Chapter 3 up later, maybe when I finish school or when on the weekends. (:**

** This story soon might make you lose interest and leave it alone, so yeah. But again, I'm new at this, so sorry. If you enjoy, then wait for chapter 3 to come. :D**

** Will Heloise find out Jimmy has escaped the shrine?**

** Will Jimmy make it alive?**

** Will Jimmy **_**EVER **_**see the outside world again?**

** -stupid questions-**


	3. Escaped?

**SORRY for taking forever! I was on vacation, and kind of ran out of ideas when I came back. Anyways here's the next chapter. (: Probably a few more chapters left and then DONE! If this chapter is short, I apologize. Oh, and I decided to add an OC to the story. X3 hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: (why haven't I done this in the first few chapters?)I DO NOT OWN JIMMY TWO SHOES!**

Heloise heard a doorbell, and slowly dropped her gear to check who it is. As soon as she closed the door, Jimmy fell out. He landed face first into the pillow, which was surprisingly comfy. His face felt like it was glued onto the pillow, but then a few seconds later, the pillow dropped. He stared into the pillow. _Great, another torturous room_ he thought glowering. He stood up, his eyes traveling around the room, with some random Jimmy stuff. So many Jimmy's made him whistle in surprise.

"Does she like me that much?" Jimmy questioned himself. He shrugged after a few seconds, and then walked over to the door. Before his hand could make contact with the knob, it began to twist itself. Jimmy's eyes widened. _Heloise!_ He went to a corner to blend in with other Jimmy items and froze there with his signature smile. Heloise picked up her glue gun and pillow, and raised it to the vents, but before she could even get ready, she realized that the vents broke open and the mystery person escaped. She seemed to be on fire now. With her back facing him, Jimmy tip-toed to the door. While making his escape, the door swung open, with Jimmy squished between the door and a wall.

"Hi, Heloise!" Heloise turned screaming and shooting the object. She still had a freaked out look on her face. Her eyes traced around the figure, then stared blankly to the face. It was just the new neighbor, Shan.

"That was painful," Shan painfully said breaking the few second silence. Heloise just smirked, but tried to help remove Shan from her wall. Jimmy, who was still behind the door, pushed the door away so he could get out and make a run for it to freedom. Even though the door was making loud creaking sounds, it drowned in Shan's complaining and Heloise's groaning.

"Stop moving!"

"I'm trying! OW!"

"Try harder!"

"That was my hair!"

"It doesn't matter!"

When Jimmy got out of the room, he started running down the hallway, trying to get out of the back or front door or the nearest window. He managed to find a window, and let out a sigh of relief. He ran to the window and tried to open it.

_Why won't the window budge? _ He thought to himself. Jimmy tried again to pull harder, but another failure. Just when he heard the window crack open, he let out a small laugh. Just when he had the window wide open, he heard Shan and Heloise walking down the hallway.

"Goodness, you didn't have to shoot me,"

"That doesn't mean I _can't _shoot you,"

Jimmy began to panic. He hopped out the window, started running, and didn't look back. He began to look for Beezy, who was now _officially _his best friend.

"Beezy!" He screamed. Hopefully Heloise won't notice his absence-unless she starts checking in the shrine. Jimmy began to worry.

**MEANWHILE…**

Heloise pulled the lever to the shrine, holding a tray of some stuff that I don't even know what it is. I don't think she knows either.

"I just whipped this up from scratch," she said walking into the shrine. Heloise's eyes seemed like they're going to pop out because she noticed that Jimmy wasn't anywhere in sight. She searched every part of the shrine, but there was no sign of him. She began to burn in fury again, heating up the food on the tray, screaming his name in a threatening voice.

"JIMMY!"

**WHERE JIMMY IS…**

Jimmy found Beezy, sleeping outside on a couch. Jimmy stopped at his side, screaming in his ear.

"BEEEEEEZZYYYY!" Beezy didn't seem to scream or anything. He just woke up like a normal person would, yawned and stretched, and scratched his back. Then his eyes landed on Jimmy.

"Jimmy! You're back, but your house isn't!" Beezy shouted, trying to sound excited.

"Beezy, I just found out the scariest thing ever," Jimmy exclaimed, speaking a little too fast, "Heloise is head over heels in love with me, and she created this shrine and room with me written all over it, and she trapped me inside this shrine that's shown when you pull this lever that Heloise tells no one to pull. It all started when I pulled the lever, and discovered a bunch of crap everywhere which turned out to be me, and then I realized that she was in love with me, and before I could get out, she closed the door on me and I was trapped. Then I escaped into the vents trying to get out, but then I was nearly caught because the vents were breaking over another room with me in it, and this time, Heloise was there, and then I fell, but luckily I was saved because Shan rang the doorbell, and then Heloise shot Shan with a glue gun, and I was able to escape without either of them knowing, and I hopped out the window and started looking for you," Jimmy took huge breaths after finishing his story. Beezy blankly stared at him like he was some alien from Mars. Jimmy just frowned, probably thinking that Beezy didn't know what he was saying. "Beezy did you hear me?"

"I got lost after you said Heloise,"

"Which part of Heloise? I said her name like 3 times," Jimmy asked.

"YOU DID?"

Jimmy slapped his forehead. _Oh my god, this is going to take forever _he thought.

"Heloise made two rooms of me, I was stuck in one of them, and I finally escaped after what seemed like forever and started looking for you to tell you about it," Beezy made a smile understanding what Jimmy was talking about.

"Don't sweat it, Jimmy. Once your house is ba—"

"_If _my house is back,"

"Okay, _if _your house is back, then everything goes back to normal,"

"Except the fact that I know that Heloise likes me,"

There was an awkward silence between Beezy and Jimmy. Jimmy always helped Beezy when he was in need, like when he had to look for a date, when he couldn't use his cell phone and other stuff like that.

"Okay, you're on your own. I'm on a tight schedule here," he explained, "First, I have to sleep, then watch TV, then sleep some more," He hopped back on the couch and fell asleep instantly. Jimmy glowered at the sleeping Beezy. He was going to wake him up until a voice surprised him from behind.

"Don't move, Jimmy," the voice spoke. Jimmy turned his head to see who it was, and to his surprise, it was…

_Heloise._

**Like it? Don't like it? R&R or no M&M's. (:**


	4. What's Happening To Me?

**Ok so like I've been thinking about what to write about. Don't worry, Jimmy won't die. (: yet… And anyways here's the story.**

**BTW SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE CHAPTER! D; computer got all wacko on me! _ well, here's the story now! :D**

Jimmy looked at Heloise with his eyes wide open. He slowly let his hands go up in the air. He closed his eyes, and then heard a gun fire.

**BOOM!**

Jimmy ducked down at the sound. His hands were placed behind his head, protecting it. He then realized something. He was breathing. He could feel his hair; he could even see the lazy Beezy on the couch. Not only that.

He was still alive.

He slowly stood up straighter and placed his hand over his heart, letting out a sigh of relief. He looked behind him and saw…

A bug?

"It was crawling around and it was bugging me," Heloise explained; then she turned to face Jimmy with a serious look on her face," why did you leave?"

Jimmy rubbed the back of his head trying to think of something. He could've said that he was freaked out of her being obsessed with him and idolizing him, or he could told her she was now the scariest monster in Miseryville. No. He didn't want to insult her. He was nice and had a heart of gold. He didn't want to hurt her feelings just because she liked him.

"Well, if I told you something that I never told anyone in my entire life, would you kill me or would you just be fine with it?" he asked nervously. Heloise dropped her gun and shrugged.

"It depends on what it is," she said. _THAT barely helped _Jimmy thought. He rubbed his head again, turned to Beezy for some advice

_Why _does he need advice from Beezy again?

"Okay, here it goes," he whispered to himself and turned to Heloise. He hadn't noticed but her hair was shining like the morning sun. Her eyes were like the ocean. She may be small for her age, but she was, and surprisingly, beautiful. He just stared in awe, not able to form any words. Heloise just looked at him awkwardly.

"Jimmy, what?" she said, waving her hand in front of his face. He finally returned from space and looked away.

"I…gotta go," he said nervously giving her a quick smile, "bye!" and Jimmy disappeared in a blink of an eye. Heloise's head leaned towards the left. _What's gotten into him?_

**MEANWHILE WHERE JIMMY RAN OFF TO HIDE…**

Jimmy rushed into his house, slammed the door, and leaned against it to prevent anyone from coming inside.

"What's wrong with me? I've looked at her many times, and it has to be _now_ that I realize she's not just a devil," he paused, his emotions came from confused to relaxed as he thought of Heloise, "but an angel," he smiled and jumped on the sofa. His mind was filled with Heloise, no one else. After a minute or two, he just noticed something that he hadn't noticed before.

"MY HOUSE!" he screamed with excitement. Cerbee jumped onto Jimmy and started licking his face. "Good boy," Jimmy smiled, petting Cerbee.

"Now you don't have to live with Heloise anymore," a voice spoke up. Jimmy jumped off the couch screaming. He looked to see who it was.

Just Beezy.

"Beezy! How did you get in here? Weren't you asleep outside?"

"It's a secret," Beezy replied, waving his tail back and forth while saying this, "and I don't remember,"

"Eat a pizza or something,"

"Okay!" and he disappeared through the door, leaving a giant Beezy-shaped hole behind.

"Great, now I have to get the door fixed," Jimmy groaned. He sat back down, slouching on the couch with an aggravated face. He grabbed the TV remote and turned it on, and it was on commercials. His expression turns from frustrated to excited. "COMMERCIALS!" he watched as Samy began to make a commercial about "Evil Lotion".

"Here's a few of our unsatisfied customers!" he said proudly, as the camera began to film someone else. It was…

Heloise.

Jimmy screamed, grabbed the remote and threw it at the TV. He began panting for a while, and then laid down on the couch again.

"What am I going to do?"

**Yeah, what will he do? :3 VERY SORRY FOR LATENESS! D; This was going to be the last chapter, but I was sooo late, so I decided to just make the story go on :3 Forgive? D: yes? No? D: thx :3 I don't let u guise answer :D muahahaha anywayz, enjoy dis one? :3 good :D next chapter will come up dnt worry! D: I didn't forget u guise :3 hehe now! R&R _ I gots plenty of M&MS FOR EVERYONE :DDD and chocolate rocks :3**


	5. Admitted

**And now, the next chapter is here. Busy year, and busted laptop… _ plus I didn't really feel like continuing, so I'll (probably) make this the last, but I'll try to make it long... So… I reviewed the story, and BOY WAS IT EMBARRASSING (to me anyways). There were a lot of things that made me go "what the squash" but I do not plan to change because I'm lazy that way and it'll change the whole thing. So, we leave off at when Jimmy notices Heloise's beauty for the first time (I will TRY to keep things in order, but if I don't let me know, and I'll see what I can do to make changes, but this chapter only) ON WITH THE STORY! It's gonna be a bit crappy, but it's better than not writing anything D: **

Jimmy placed a poster of his favorite band, Runny and the Nosebleeds, over the hole that Beezy made when he didn't feel like opening a door, but ran through it. Cerbee began barking happily, and Jimmy stared at his dog monster. Cerbee's tongue was hanging out, and drool was falling onto his floor. Jimmy picked his pet up and looked into his innocent eyes.

"Do you think I'm weird?" he asked him. The dog only licked his face, leaving slobber all over him. He just laughed at Cerbee's silliness. "Oh, you!" he said, hugging his dog. Jimmy placed Cerbee back on the floor, walked over to his couch, and slumped into it. His expression changed completely from playful to confusion.

"This is just weird. Why is it that I haven't noticed this before?" he asked Cerbee, and by "this", he meant how Heloise looked. Sure, she had a freaky crush on him, and a crush so huge she has a shrine of him, but is it only because of what he discovered that is making him feel this way? Or is it something… different?

"GAH!" Jimmy slapped himself across the face pretty hard, and his dog stared at him, not understanding his master's actions. After being slapped by himself, his face changed to one that seemed like he just got his memory taken away. The room was silent, and then Jimmy threw his feet onto the couch, and placed his head on the arm. His eyelids grew heavy, and he didn't seem to have enough energy to keep them open. Finally, they closed. "I'm so tired…" is all he muttered, and soon the room filled with his loud snores.

_He glanced around the room, shocked at what he was seeing. It was a whole room of him! From the floor to the ceiling, from wall to wall, pretty much the entire perimeter of the room was covered of him, but what really sent chills down his spine was the fact that candles were lit at a table farthest from the shrine entrance. He crept over the table, and put the fires out with his index and thumb. It stung a bit, but he felt more comfortable with the fire out. His eyes landed on a Jimmy doll, and he picked it up, and noticed kiss marks on it. Creeped out, he dropped the doll like it was filled with germs._

_ "This has gotta be the weirdest thing I've seen my entire life," he said to himself. Suddenly, a shadow appeared, and he turned to see who it was: Heloise._

_ "And it's gonna be your last!" she cackled with an evil laugh, and she pulled out a huge chainsaw, and just laughed some more, approaching Jimmy. He was stuck in a room with no other entrance but the one Heloise was blocking. This is the end of Jimmy Two-Shoes._

"AAHH!" Jimmy gasped, and his eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily and he was trying to catch his breath. Everything was dark, but there was still some light coming in through the window. He felt some weight on his lap, and examined to see what it was, only to see Cerbee who was asleep, even though he screamed pretty loudly. He looked around cautiously, and then sat upright, not disturbing his dog's slumber. He placed Cerbee onto the couch, and headed for his bedroom. He yawned, and then rubbed his eye with the back of his right hand. He reached his room, and went straight to bed, but when he was about to sit down, the covers moved and a groaning sound was heard.

"What the pickles!" he threw the sheets off and there before him was a girl with dark brown hair, wearing yellow pajamas and a pink knitted beret curled up in a ball. "Shan?!"

"Oh, hey Jay Tee Ess! My heater was busted, so I crashed here!" Shan smiled, showing a triangular gap between her two front teeth. She sat up, crossed her legs, and just stared at Jimmy. He was still wondering: of all people…

"Why did you come to my house?" he asked, tilting his head a little bit. Shan just jumped onto her feet, and chortled like a hyena.

"Because, Jay Tee Ess, you're the only person in this entire miserable neighborhood that has a Beezy shaped hole in their door! Duh!" she slapped Jimmy hard on the shoulder, and he winced in pain, but then laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I'll probably get it fixed soon."

"Why soon? Why not leave it there so the next time any problems happen across the street, I can come here?"

"But I—"

"What? You say I can stay here as long as I want? Jay Tee Ess, you mad genius!"

"I didn't—"

"I should go pack my things, right? It won't be long! I'll just call the repair guy tomorrow, and have him fix it up, and—"

"Shan, listen!" he shouted. The next thing he knew, Shan was all the way in the corner, but she still seemed to be blabbering on.

"And while I'm here, I just wanted to let you know a message that a certain _someone _told me to tell you, so if you don't mind—"

"Shan," he interrupted, trying to get her to be quiet for a second so he can say something. "You can stay as long as you like. And while you're here, I need to ask you a question."

"Ugh, I hate pop quizzes," she moaned, throwing her head back, making an irritated face, "I never pass them."

"How close are you with…" Jimmy paused for a moment. Did he dare go on, or should he just forget it? "…Heloise…?"

"Oh, that freaky midget that nearly killed me the other day with that thingamabob of hers? We're pretty tight," she answered. Her answer was probably one-sided, because Heloise has always seen her as a competition for Jimmy's affection, since she's another human in Miseryville. "Oh, speaking of Heloise, she wanted me to tell you that everything you saw was a dream!"

"Shan, tell her I'm not that dimwitted. I am ninety-nine point nine percent sure everything was real!"

"Where's the rest of the percentage?"

"That is classified, and only the ones that are named 'Jimmy Two-Shoes' shall know the answer! Anyways, since you're pretty close with her, I want to tell you something." Shan seated herself down on the floor along with Jimmy, and then he began to speak.

* * *

"No way… Jay Tee Ess? With a crush? On Heloise?! I gotta tell the world!" Shan immediately got up, and almost dashed out, but Jimmy grabbed her arm, pulled her down and clapped his hand around her mouth.

"You can't breathe this to a soul!" he ordered. Muffled sounds came out of her covered mouth, but the words weren't audible. "Huh?" he removed his hand, and wiped the Shan germs on his jeans.

"I said, 'why' and 'what about Beezy?'" she repeated. Jimmy let out a sigh. _She doesn't get it_.

"If Beezy knew, he'd flip, and then eat pizza."

"The pizza part's normal, but flipping? I think he can barely run." She laughed for a while, but when Jimmy's face didn't change, her laughter died.

"Shan, I'm serious. Don't tell anyone."

"Why tell me? She's like a best friend to me, so of course I'm gonna tell her everything spoken in this room."

"If you do, then she'll destroy you."

"From what? Happiness?"

"Exactly!" Jimmy pointed like he was accusing Shan of a crime. She gasped, and began to panic.

"I'm too young to die! There're so many things I haven't done yet in this world!" she grabbed the collar of his shirt, and got into his face. "How do I survive from that mad kid?"

"Simple: just keep quiet," Jimmy grinned, pleased that Shan was convinced if she told Heloise anything, she wouldn't see the light of day again. _I'm glad I can get this off my chest_.

"No problem! My lips are sealed! I'll carry it to the grave! I'll—"

"Okay, go sleep on the couch," Jimmy said in a monotone, and pushed Shan out his bedroom door, and slammed it shut before she could speak. He hopped into bed, and began to close his eyes, but this only lasted for a minute.

"Man, I'm too full of energy to sleep." He got out of his bed and walked out of his room to the living room.

* * *

"And then he was like, 'you can't touch that! That's my slice of pizza!' and I just snapped back, saying, 'there were eight pieces, and you ate seven! There's no way that's yours!' and then he grabbed one side of the pizza, and I grabbed the other, and we were just pulling from two different sides, like tug-of-war, and then—" Shan stopped talking when Jimmy's snoring flew out of his mouth. She stared down at the sleeping blonde, and just gave a small laugh. His head rested on his crossed arms; his stomach was facing the ground, and his feet were crossed as well. The only reason he went to Shan was because he knew she'd put him to sleep. She went to his room to grab a blanket and a pillow, and then placed the blanket over his body. She lifted his head just a bit so it wouldn't wake him, and then the pillow was sandwiched between his head and arms. He squirmed a bit and pulled the blanket closer to his body to receive more warmth. He smiled a bit, and then mumbled someone's name.

"…Heloise…" Shan stared wide-eyed at the smiling boy. He buried his face into the pillow, and let out another snore. Shan got onto the couch, and just stared at Jimmy for another minute.

"He looks so peaceful, it's hilarious," she said to herself. She felt something rub against her arm, and turned to see Cerbee. He jumped onto her lap, and then Shan lied down on the couch, and locked her hands together over her stomach. Cerbee went back to sleep, and Shan's eyes grew heavy as well.

* * *

"Man, I feel like a rock!" Jimmy yawned the following morning. He stretched his arms up in the air, and then relaxed. He brushed the back of his neck, and then moved it side to side, making popping sounds. "I should've just waited to fall asleep in my room." He turned to the person on his green couch, and noticed her beret was still in place, but she was in a position that made it seem like she's enjoying her sleep. Her left leg was on the top of the couch, and her head was hanging at the edge of the couch, and drool was starting to escape her mouth. Her arms were spread out, and Jimmy could've sworn he say her one of her feet twitch a bit. Cerbee barked and jumped up and down, trying to get his master's attention. Jimmy turned to his dog, and greeted him. "Mornin' Cerbee. You slept well, buddy?" He just barked again. Jimmy smiled, patted Cerbee's head, and got off the ground to go clean up.

Shan moved to another sleeping position, and she brought her head back to the arm rest and was now facing the back rest of the couch. She tucked her feet closer to her body, and her hands were shoved under her head. In her sleep, she kept listing foods, like 'pancakes' and 'sandwiches'. _She's probably gonna be starving by the time she's conscious_ was all the blonde thought, and then he was off to the restroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Shan twisted and turned so much she fell off the couch, and was wide awake. She looked at her surroundings, attempting to remember what happened. Her memory came back, and she got up, brushing the dust off her pajamas. Jimmy came out of the bathroom door, and told Shan she can go clean up now, and then they'll go grab some breakfast. She already rushed in the restroom after he said the word 'breakfast'.

* * *

"This is the first time I've ever eaten breakfast with a friend!" Shan said as she and Jimmy were walking down the streets of Miseryville. Jimmy was actually hoping talking to someone would take his mind off of Heloise. It bothered him that he saw her differently, and it's impossible for him to imagine her as just another one of his best friends. "…passed out—and you're doing it again." His mind went back to reality as Shan snapped her fingers in his face. He shook his head, trying to stay focused on whatever the two were talking about. He couldn't remember what the conversation was about, so he asked sheepishly.

"What did you say?"

"Obviously, it's written all over your face: you want to keep your mind off of Heloise. Well, I'll tell you, it ain't gonna work that way, Jay Tee Ess," Shan lifted a finger in the air as if she was a professor, "I'll help you." She grabbed his wrist, and pulled him so he'd move faster. "C'mon! We gotta make it before breakfast hour ends!"

_This should be fun_.

They reached a diner fifteen minutes before the time for breakfast ended, and they could hardly wait for their food—well, Shan couldn't. Jimmy lost his appetite and hasn't eaten since a full day ago. They sat at a window seat and watched the Miseryville citizens pass by. When the waitress asked what they'd like to eat, Shan just ordered two pancakes for them. The waitress scribbled on a piece of paper, and left. Jimmy rested his head on the table, and groaned. Shan poked the top of his head.

"Dude, I said I was gonna help you out, did I not? You gotta work with me here!" She said. Jimmy lifted his head, awkwardly looking at the napkins to his right.

"I'm just not on the mood," he said, and then he banged his forehead against the table.

"Pickles." Jimmy instantly shot up.

"What?"

"Nothing, but I got your attention! I can't believe that worked!" Shan turned her head. "Hey, the lady's bringin' the first pancake stack!" When the waitress placed the plate on the table, Shan shoved the plate to Jimmy. "Here, that's yours." Jimmy, surprised, stared at Shan for a moment, and then began to take the first piece of flapjack into his mouth. His mood somehow brightened when the taste of the pancake filled his mouth. He took another mouthful. _This is delicious!_

"Heh, and I thought only Beezy could be happy from eating." Shan rested her head on her left hand, and looked out the window, and then she sat up straight. "Whoa…" Jimmy glanced out the window and saw Beezy and Heloise walking down the sidewalk talking and…laughing? With each other? He got out of his seat, and stormed out of the restaurant. Shan, still staring out the window, watched as Jimmy was getting closer to Beezy and Heloise. "Man, if only I could hear them and had popcorn…"

**While I was at school, I jotted down ideas in my doodle book for what should be in the story, and I came up with a crap-load of things, so I thought, 'hey, why not make another chapter?' C: AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP, GUYS! If only school didn't shove a bunch of homework in my hands. -_- but here's chapter 5! Man, this story makes me go red in the cheeks from embarrassment and awesomeness. And yeah… Shan (my OC) will be appearing more often… And I have a question for you guys: Will Shan bring Jimmy and Heloise together or separate them forever? The world may never know until next time!**


	6. Jealousy

**Aaaaaaaand chapter 6! This'll be long, too, if I can make it as long as the previous chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Jimmy had no idea what made him so angry, but maybe it was just the thought of Heloise being with another person, and one that wasn't even her kind! Jimmy got closer and closer to the two. His friends stared at him, wondering what was going through the blonde's mind. Beezy just waved at his best friend.

"Hey, Jimmy! Since you're here, wanna watch commercials with me?" Beezy asked excitedly, but Jimmy made no intention to answer. Instead, he grabbed Beezy and stormed off with him. Heloise just stood in place, and glanced at where Jimmy came from. She saw Shan eating a pancake and noticed another plate of pancakes not finished. Her first assumption was that she and Jimmy were on… a date. Fire appeared in her eyes, and her hands balled up to fists. She gritted her teeth, and glared at the brunette. She took in a few breaths and told herself to relax, and then looked over at Beezy and Jimmy. Heloise tilted her head a bit. They looked like a dot from where she was standing. She tapped her foot impatiently, but still waited for the two to finish.

"What are you doing with Heloise?" Jimmy shoved a finger into Beezy's chest. The words just flew out like they were meant to be said and Jimmy was unable to control that. The red one opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted numerous times.

"We're just—"

"Don't you guys have some kind of rivalry?"

"I'm just—"

"Do you two have a thing or something?"

"Jimmy, I—"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"If you'd just listen—"

"Why didn't you tell me anything?! I'm your best friend, I should know—"Jimmy suddenly was unable to move his lips because Beezy grabbed them and kept them shut. Beezy took in a deep sigh, and began to explain.

"I'm teaching her how to be more 'lady-like' as she would like to put it," he finally managed to explained. Jimmy cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

"Why is she asking _you _about this kind of thing? Aren't you the last person she'd want to ask?"

"Uh, commercials… Ads?" He looked around nervously. "Don't judge!" Beezy then suspiciously eyed Jimmy. "Why do you care if there's something between us?"

"Uh…I, uh…" Jimmy was at a loss of words. His mind went completely blank. His friend kept eyeing him, waiting for him to speak. His face reddened, and then he sprinted away from the situation, leaving a cloud of his silhouette behind. Beezy narrowed his eyes more at his nervous friend. He shrugged, reached into his pocket, pulled out a pizza, and took a bite out of it as he headed in the opposite direction of his friend.

Jimmy slammed the doors of the diner, and dived under the table where Shan was. She was rubbing her stomach, and complimenting how delicious the pancake was.

"That was good stuff!" she belched. She looked under the table, noticed Jimmy being paranoid and glancing around the place.

"Whoever or whatever you're looking for, I'm sure they're gone by now."

"You don't understand. He's on to me!"

"Who is?"

"Beezy!" She still didn't understand.

"Why is Big Red after you? I'm pretty sure he lost you after you started running."

"Do you have something against Beezy?" Jimmy lifted his head above the table and stared at the brunette curiously. She just shrugged, and leaned back into her chair.

"Nah, nothing at all." She paused for a moment. "Hey, wanna go check out that amusement park?"

"Not in the mood."

"It'll be fun. Trust me! I promise you will have a blast!" Shan placed some money on the table, grabbed his hand and pulled him from under the table. She rushed out of the diner with Jimmy being dragged behind.

* * *

They stood at the gates of the amusement park, and both stare in awe at the rides in action. There were rollercoasters, spinning rides, water rides, and other things you can name. Shan smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Isn't this awesome?" she beamed as a twinkle showed in her eye. Jimmy awkwardly stared at her, but it was cut short when she grabbed his arm again and pulled him inside. She paid for the two, and went straight for the rollercoasters. After, they went on the water rides and came out soaked to the bone. Throughout the day, Jimmy began to feel better and forgot about what he was so worried and upset about. Pictures were taken on some rides, and when they saw how their expressions were, they'd laugh and imitate each other. A sudden wind picked up, and the two shivered as they wrapped their nearly dried arms around their respective bodies.

"If I knew you were going to bring me here, I would've brought spare clothes!" Jimmy exclaimed, looking down at his apparel. Shan just shrugged and let out a chuckle. Jimmy felt the weight of the water pulling him down, and he squeezed some out of his clothes. Shan removed her beret and twisted it, letting water drip at her black converse shoes. She placed it back over her head, and turned to the blonde. "So, Jay Tee Ess, let's go back on the rollercoaster to dry off, and then we can go grab a bite, yeah?"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" This time, Jimmy was the one that grabbed Shan's wrist, and pulled her towards the rollercoasters. _He seems to feel a lot better now_,Shan thought, smiling at the sight of seeing Jimmy back to his old self. The two rushed to the biggest ride in the amusement park yet, and sat at the very front.

After a few rounds of fun and Jimmy nearly passing out, the two then go over to the food stands to eat. They buy something to eat, head over to a table, and munch on their food. They're sitting across from each other. Jimmy bites into his pizza while Shan eats her hot dog.

"Today has been one of the best days of my life!" he exclaimed, waving his pizza in the air.

"Glad you liked today," Shan replied, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "So you're feeling much better?"

"I'm feeling a _lot _better! Thanks to you!" he takes another bite of his food, and quickly swallows. His eyes widen, and he pounds on his chest hard, spitting out the pizza that got stuck in his throat. He laughs nervously, flicks it away, and then hears a faint 'what in the world' from where he disposed of the pizza piece. Jimmy leans on his left arm and looks at Shan as she takes the last bite of her hot dog. She leans back on her chair and sighs in satisfaction. A loud burp escapes her, and she places her hands over her mouth. The two look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Wow, that rarely happens," she tells Jimmy as she goes back to laughing.

"Wait, let me try!" He clears his throat, and makes a face as if he's about to explode. He inhales, and lets out a roaring belch that lasted for about five seconds. Shan waves the pizza stench from her nose, and wraps her arms around her stomach as she laughs hard. Jimmy slaps his knee and falls out of his chair, trying to control his laughing. The brunette's breathing is almost back to normal, and she took in deep breaths, trying to keep it that way.

"Man, you're pro at burping! Teach me your ways, Master!" she jokes, getting out of her chair, and bowing before Jimmy. He slowly stands up and imitates gestures of a sensei.

"You must master the ways of eating. First you take this hot dog," Jimmy instructs, picking up a second hot dog Shan had got for herself just in case she wasn't satisfied with one. "Aaaaaaaand…" He swallows it whole. A long moment has passed, and suddenly, his cheeks begin to puff up, and an exploding burp leaves his throat. Shan slams her fist on the table as she laughs her head off.

"I'll never be able to become a Burp Master. I'm more like a Fart Master," she says, rubbing her chin. Jimmy snickers, and begins running.

"Race you to the Spin-of-Doom! Let's see who can last without puking!" Shan follows behind him, laughing with him. Jimmy came to an abrupt stop and Shan clashes into him. Shan looks at Jimmy, and notices that he seems to be in a trance. She waves her left hand in front of his face, and pokes his cheek. She looks ahead of her, and sees Heloise and Beezy waiting in line of the ride the two were planning to go on. Shan steps in front of Jimmy and leans in close and pokes him on the forehead, pushing him back and nearly making him topple backwards.

"Whoa!" the blonde shouts as he gets his balance back. Shan slaps her forehead and shakes her head.

"We're back to Phase One." She rubs her chin, and lets out a small 'hmm.' Jimmy shows a weak smile, and flailing his hands at Shan nervously. She smirks at him, waiting for an excuse to come of him.

"I-it's not that! I'm just admiring the ride that you're about to dump all your nearly digested food onto." She squints at him and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I may be oblivious, but I'm not dumb. It's kind of obvious that you see an attractive lady just ten yards away from us." Shan wraps her arm around Jimmy's shoulder and points ahead of them. "The midget angel next to Big Red is what caught your eye, am I right?" Before Jimmy could answer, she pushed him closer to the Spin-of-Doom. "Hey, Heloise!" the girl in the red outfit turned around to see Shan and Jimmy coming closer to them, and when she saw where the other girl's hand was…

"Shan, let's go on a different puking ride," the blonde suggested as he tried to pull away, but Shan didn't budge, and Jimmy's attempt at leaving wasn't very successful.

"Nonsense, Jay Tee Ess! If anything, I'd rather go on _this _ride. Besides, what harm could possible hap—" The brunette was cut off when Heloise jumped on her face, knocked her over, and made her release Jimmy. Jimmy watched in complete shock as Shan was being attacked by the shorter girl. Heloise pinches Shan's cheeks hard, and pulls them outward as far as they can go.

"Ah! Not the face! NOT! THE! FACE!"

"Heloise, stop!" Jimmy goes over to the two and manages to pry Heloise off of the victim. Shan touches her cheeks gingerly as they become completely red. He sets the girl down, and looks directly in her eyes. "What's wrong with you? You just suddenly attacked her!" Heloise crosses her arms as she stares back at the blonde.

"What's wrong with _me_?! What's wrong with _you_?!" Before Jimmy could argue back, Heloise had already stormed off. Beezy appears next to Jimmy, sipping from a cup that he just found. He shakes his head, whispers to Jimmy that he'll meet up with him later, and goes after Heloise. Jimmy stares at his two friends as they go back to enjoying their day at the park. _There's nothing wrong with me; it's _you _who__ has problems_.

"My… cheeks… are on…fire…" Jimmy looks down at Shan lying on the floor, rubbing her cheeks. Jimmy pulls her up off the ground, and leads her back to the table they were at before. Shan then lies down on top of the table, and continues to caress her cheeks.

"Maybe next time, we'll do that throwing up thing, but for now, I'm getting you an ice pack." He heads over to one of the food stands and asks for a bag of ice. The bag was only full of melted ice, but it was still cool. He goes back over to the brunette as she moans and groans. She gasps and suddenly shoots up. Jimmy nearly dropped the bag of water, but managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"I think my cheeks have fallen off!" Shan exclaims as she pokes her cheeks. Jimmy lets out a small laugh.

"You're exaggerating. You still have them," he reassures her as he holds the cold water to her face.

"No, really, I can't feel them! Am I dead?"

"Heloise only squeezed your cheeks. It's not like she ripped out anything inside of you."

"It feels like my face is gone." Shan holds the water bag as she lies back on the table. "As soon as my cheeks heal, we're going to the Spin-of-Doom."

**I got pretty lazy, so sorry for the half year delay. I'm having problems in school since I'm failing a class. Chemistry is just plain evil, I tell you. ;n; Anyways, here's the next chapter of JSD. I honestly don't know how this will end, but I'll figure something out as the story goes on. I feel like I'm completely lost and have no idea what's going on. Sooooo sorry if anything is out of order.**

**I'm losing people ;n; nuuu! I gotta improve my writing skills and updating skills! D: But other than all that good stuff, R&R for M&M's! C:**


	7. Embraced

**I just realized that the notes I made for chapter 6 are completely different from the chapter 6 I posted up. .-. Oh well… I guess I'm just gonna have to swing it then, right? Chapter 7, guys. Enjoy. I need to finish this story before I lose all motivation. ;n;**

**I am so sorry, guys! ;n; I totally forgot about this! I wanted to continue it, but I had writer's block, soo… ;n; soooo sorry! I was writing other stories and set this one aside, but this will end soon! Just still not sure how… It'll probably come to me. C: **

"Boy, you must really have an upset stomach," Shan comments as she helps Jimmy walk. His face has been green for five minutes after getting off of the Spin-of-Doom, but he didn't throw up.

"At least I didn't barf," he jokes. Shan chuckles, and slowly removes her hand from him.

"You got this?" she asks with concern in her voice.

"No problem. This is as easy as—whoa..." Jimmy's vision blackened and he nearly toppled over, but Shan caught him in time. In all honesty, the first few minutes he was sick because of the ride, but now it was all because of what happened earlier. Jimmy and Shan ran into Beezy and Heloise, and when Heloise suddenly attacked Shan, it made Jimmy… happy. It wasn't because he hated Shan or anything, but because of the fact that Heloise got jealous. He felt butterflies in his stomach. Of course, he wouldn't go to the extent of attacking Beezy if he was with Heloise. Or if they were talking with each other. Or holding hands with each other. Or kissing… Chills went down his spine. _What a disturbing scene_.

"We're heading home for the day." Jimmy shakes his head, and looks at Shan.

"W-what?"

"We're going back to your place. We've had enough fun for one day, Jay Tee Ess." Shan lets go of Jimmy again when he says that he can walk on his own, and the two head for the park exit.

* * *

"Today has been an interesting day," Shan says to Jimmy once they reach Jimmy's doorsteps. They enter his house, and Jimmy plops on the couch. Cerbee was napping at the corner of the living room, but rushes over to Jimmy and licks his hand. Shan removes her beret and flips her brown hair forward, running her fingers through it to untangle her hair. She flips her hair back and puts her hat back on, and heads over to the almost passed out Jimmy.

"Sure has," Jimmy says as he puts a pillow on his face. "Tell me when Beezy gets here." Before Shan could reply, the sound of plates dropping was heard. Jimmy shot up, and the two ran over to the kitchen. They saw a big figure rummaging through the refrigerator. Shattered glass, broken plates, and bent eating utensils were scattered everywhere. Shan grabbed a wooden stool nearby and was about to swing at the large figure, but once the silhouette turned and they were able to identify who it was, she had already lost control of the chair.

_WHAM_! A red monster is passed out on the floor with the tongue sticking out of its mouth.

"Beezy!" Jimmy rushes over to his comatose friend. Shan drops the chair, and runs out of the kitchen, screaming how 'she can't go back to jail.' Jimmy pats Beezy's cheeks and tells him to wake up. Jimmy begins to shake him violently. "WAKE UP, BEEZY!" and Beezy responds with a loud scream, making Jimmy's hands dart for his ears to keep them from exploding.

"My head hurts. What happened?" Beezy asks his friend who was still holding his head from the ringing. He releases his head and begins to open his mouth.

"You were hit by a chair." He points behind Beezy to display a wooden seat in pieces. Beezy scratches his head, forgetting that he got hit and starts yelling in agony. He goes back to his blank look and looks at the chair.

"Who would attack someone so innocent like me?" Beezy asks with a huge smile on his face. Shan runs back in the kitchen carrying a large brown sack.

"Okay, Jimmy, let's dispose of the—" She stops in mid sentence when she sees the two staring at her. Shan stutters, and hides the bag behind her. "Hey, Beezy, how ya feelin'?"

"Like a rock hit me," he replies, crossing his arms over his chest. Shan inches closer to him sheepishly.

"Oh, Beezy, you're so funny. I can assure you that no rock has hit you." She pats Beezy on the head, but he doesn't seem to look amused at all. "Hey, a flock of pizza just flew by!"

"Where?!" Beezy turns around and rushes over the window and stares out the window as Shan throws the sack across the room until it enters the living room and on to Cerbee. Beezy turns back to Jimmy and Shan with a disappointed look on his face. "I see no flying pizza anywhere," he mutters.

"I guess you just missed them. It's a once in a lifetime chance, you know," Shan laughs. Jimmy rolls his eyes as he stifles his laugh. Beezy hangs his head low at the thought of never seeing flying pizza again, even though that was just a ploy for him to look away. Jimmy straightens his face and speaks.

"And you got in how?" Jimmy asks, but Shan already knew the answer the moment she saw Beezy searching for food in Jimmy's kitchen.

"From the huge Beezy-shaped hole in your door," she and Beezy answer in unison. Shan adds in a 'duh' after her sentence and ruffles Jimmy's hair. Beezy takes Shan's beret and puts it in his mouth.

"DUDE!" Shan screams at the red monster. He coughs it out, and it's covered in saliva and Beezy germs (according to Shan). He shrugs as the brunette taps her foot on the floor.

"I thought it was a pizza. I always wondered why you wore a pizza on your head and why it was pink. Now I know…" His eyes travel to one of the kitchen cabinets and he heads over to search for more food.

"Beezy, the least you can do is clean up the place, or help me out," Jimmy tells Beezy as he walks over to him. Beezy throws another plate out, nearly hitting Jimmy and Shan, but the two ducked in time before it could shatter on them. Beezy begins to throw more plates around before finally retrieving a square plate and rushing over to the table to set the plate down. "Are you listening to me?"

"Just let him be; I'll clean the place up," Shan whispers to Jimmy and walks over to the corner of the room to grab a broom and a dustpan. Beezy rushes over to the fridge and throws more things out. The doorbell rings and Jimmy goes to the door to answer it. He opens it, sees no one there, but a voice tells him to look down. His eyes widen, surprised at who showed up.

"H-Heloise!" he exclaims. He slams the door behind him, and gives a nervous smile. "W-why are you here?"

"I came here to apologize," she began. Her hands were locked together and she sheepishly looked at the lawn. "Well, I came to apologize to Shan, at least. Where is she? Shouldn't she be inside?"

"Oh, she's kinda busy." The sound of a plate breaking was heard, and Jimmy and Heloise's eyes darted for the kitchen window. They could only see the brunette's head turned towards Beezy.

"How did you break the plate? You weren't even near it!" Shan yelled at the red monster. He just shoved a sandwich into his mouth, and replied whilst chewing it.

"Ask the plate." Jimmy and Heloise turn away and go back to their conversation.

"Uh…" Jimmy rubbed the back of his head and looked anywhere but at Heloise. "You can come in if you want to." Heloise didn't hesitate to enter, and she first went to the kitchen to see Shan attempting to pull Beezy away from the refrigerator. When the brunette saw Heloise, she stood up straighter and smiled at her.

"Hi, Heloise," she managed to say. Heloise gave her a weak smile and wave. She clenched her teeth as Shan walked over to her and Jimmy, but then she let out a sigh.

"Excuse my sudden attack earlier at the park. Just pretend it never happened," she told Shan.

"Pretend what happened?" Shan smiled as she patted Heloise, but she smacked her hand away. Her eyes glared at her, saying, 'Don't touch me.' Beezy perked up at Shan's response and scratched his head.

"That Heloise tried to kill you," he reminded. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, did she attack you _that _badly?"

"Beezy, she knows exactly what happened," Heloise explains, but Beezy still didn't seem to understand.

"Then why did she say, 'what happened?'"

"You know what, it'd be too much for you to handle, so I won't explain it." Heloise turned to face Jimmy. He bit his lower lip, anticipating for her words.

"And forget everything, Jimmy; forget everything that happened this week. Let's just go back to normal like it was before this whole incident." Jimmy's eyes widened. _What is this suddenly_? _Forget everything_?

"F-forget?" he repeated. She nodded. He grabbed Heloise by her shoulders and pulled her face closer to his so that they were only inches apart. He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks, but little did he know, her cheeks were red as well. "Why should I forget?"

"Forget what?" Jimmy's face was now dead serious.

"Seriously, Heloise, stop joking around!"

"I'm not joking around." _She's trying to pretend nothing happened so that I'd believe it_. _Well, it's not going to work_. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you're trying to do some kind of weird brainwashing technique, it's not working." When Jimmy finished saying this, he noticed that Shan had pushed Beezy out the kitchen to leave the two alone. _Thanks, Shan_, he thought. Jimmy knelt so he was at the same level as Heloise, and wrapped his noodle arms around her. Her eyes widened at this sudden action, but she made no hesitation to push the blonde away, but Jimmy didn't plan on letting her go. _I don't know what's got me so drawn to you, but I don't want to forget this_. _I_… _I_...

"Unhand me, Two Shoes!" Heloise screamed as she began pounding his back with her tiny fists.

The embrace felt unusually heartwarming, even though the girl was struggling to break loose from it. A strange feeling began to form inside his stomach as the seconds went by. It felt like… butterflies. Jimmy breathed in a scent that must've been Heloise's. _She smells nice… _His head was clustered with thoughts of every little thing about Heloise. He couldn't shake her out of his head. He closed his eyes and his hug tightened just a bit. He let out a half laugh. _Look at me; I'm hugging Heloise._ _I must be out of my mind… _His hands were locked together as his arms were surrounding Heloise. They refused to disperse, but it wasn't like he wanted them to. In fact, for some bizarre reason, both his mind and heart was signaling him to remain in this position. His thoughts were interrupted as the struggling and hitting grew more intense.

"Have you gone mad?!" the small girl began shouting, "After all that happened before, what reason do you have to enfold me? Release me now, or I'll pulverize you!" A small grin began to form on his face at her bluff. _She wouldn't…_

"You wouldn't do that…" Jimmy muttered. Heloise cocked an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Jimmy pulled away, but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"You wouldn't do that. Not to me. Maybe to Beezy or Shan, but not me. Who in their right mind would destroy someone they like? If I were to have a mind like yours, annihilating you wouldn't even come across my mind. If it were Beezy, he wouldn't dare push a box of pizza aside. For Shan… well, I don't know what she likes, but whatever it is, she wouldn't do such a thing to it." Heloise gaped at Jimmy and two gasps were heard from behind him. When he turned around, he saw Beezy and Shan staring at him in shock. He raised an eyebrow at the two, and then at Heloise. "What's with the staring?"

"You… you…" Heloise was so stunned she couldn't even form a sentence. Shan ran up to Heloise's side, and pointed at Jimmy and began to finish Heloise's words.

"You said 'you', as in her, as in you wouldn't kill Heloise, as in…" Shan gasped, "you like Heloise!"

**Yes, he said "you" if you were paying attention. Muahahahha. I actually started this chapter back in May, but then waited like months. ;n; I am so sorry. But for those of you who patiently waited, thanks a bunchies! ^^ Updates will take forever, I'm sorry. ;n;**

**Again, thanks for reading up to here! (:**

**R&R**


End file.
